


Buggin' Out

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Gonta's love of bugs, Kokichi's fear of bugs, Miu's dirty mouth, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With her latest invention, Miu finally gets some payback on Kokichi. Gonta unwittingly helps.





	Buggin' Out

“That little cocksucker thinks he can make a fool of me and get away with it?! I’ll fuckin’ show him! If that shitstain loves laughin’ at me so much, then I’ll give him something to  _really_  laugh about!”

Miu continued to mutter angrily all the way back to her lab, slamming the door as soon as she arrived. When the inventor finally emerged again the next morning, she was brimming with pride, a small container clutched in her hand.

“Now where’s that shitty shota hiding...” she wondered, beginning her search outside.

As luck would have it, Kokichi wasn’t hard to find. She spotted him with Gonta in the field right behind one of the school buildings. Based on the way Gonta was down on all fours, it appeared that the entomologist was continuing his search for bugs, while Kokichi sat cross-legged a few feet away.

Upon seeing such a perfect opportunity, Miu smiled wickedly, ducking into some nearby bushes. She proceeded to open the container she’d been holding, eagerly dumping its contents into the grass. What fell out was the invention she’d dedicated her entire night to.

“The Bug Bot T-101″, as she’d so lovingly dubbed it, was compact enough to fit in the palm of one’s hand. Appearance-wise, it was metallic silver and hot pink, resembling a rather large and strangely colored ladybug. It had 6 legs, as was the standard for insects. In addition to this, the entire underside of its body was also lined with tiny bristles. The only control for it was an activation switch on the side of its container. In all other respects, the bot was autonomous, and it began seeking its programmed target the second it hit the ground.

As the Bug Bot disappeared into the grass, Miu sat back to enjoy the show.

 

* * *

 

Kokichi yawned, feeling boredom set in as Gonta's search dragged on with no success. As he contemplated the various other ways he could be spending his time, however, he failed to notice something slip in through his pant leg. By the time he felt an itch moving up his calf, it was already too late.

“W-What the hell?!” Kokichi leapt up in shock, then started shaking his leg. 

“Huh? What is Kokichi doing?” Gonta eventually looked up to find him hopping around on one foot.

“B-Bug! I think there’s a b-bug in my p-pants!”

With enthusiasm pure enough to make even the coldest of hearts quiver, Gonta jumped to his feet, eyes sparkling.

“Really? Kokichi found a bug friend? That makes Gonta so happy!”

“Yeah g-great, but I’d p-prefer if it w-wasn’t under my clothes!” 

From her hiding spot a short distance away, Miu could hear an uncharacteristic shakiness creeping into Kokichi’s voice. Utilizing the magnifying glasses attached to her goggles, she also saw that one of his eyes and both corners of his mouth had begun twitching, even though the Bug Bot had barely gotten started.

She smirked.  _This was gonna be good._

A few moments later, the bot had successfully resisted all of Kokichi’s attempts to dislodge it, winding up his leg until it managed to reach his upperbody. In spite of his mounting terror, Kokichi couldn’t restrain his giggles as the bot ran across his back, its roaming motions tickling terribly. 

Innocent bug-loving soul that he was, Gonta mistook Kokichi’s frantic flailing for playful excitement. The faltering smile that had forced its way onto Kokichi’s face did nothing to clear up this misunderstanding.

“Is Kokichi having fun with new bug friend?” he inquired cheerfully.

Miu nearly choked, resisting the urge to crack up then and there.

“G-Get it out!” Kokichi demanded, voice rising in genuine distress as he struggled to speak clearly. “I w-want this th-thing off of m-me!” At this rate, he was going to end up crushing the damn pest, and maybe not even on purpose.

Gonta’s eyes suddenly hardened in determination, and Kokichi realized too late that he’d said that last part out loud. Before he could react, Gonta scooped him up by his arms, lifting him off the ground with ease.

“Gonta not let you crush bug!” the entomologist fiercely declared. “We wait for bug to come out when its ready!”

“When it’s ready?! How long is that gonna taHAHAKE?!” 

Kokichi squealed as the bot finally made its way to the front of his torso, proceeding to crawl all over his belly in unpredictable patterns. It zigzagged from left to right, looped around in circles, and climbed from his lower stomach all the way up to his chest. Not only were the bot’s motions unbelievably ticklish, but the belief that there was a real bug creeping across his body only heightened Kokichi’s nerves. The most accurate way to describe the laughter that poured out of him was “panicked”.

Miu almost laughed with him, just barely managing to keep quiet. She hadn’t even expected Gonta to be around when she pulled off her plan, much less help with screwing Kokichi over. The whole situation was absolutely  _hilarious_.

“G-GONTAHAHAHA! LEHEHET GOHO!” Kokichi wrestled helplessly against the iron grip around his arms, but trying to win against Gonta’s strength was a futile endeavor. Gonta was equally unfazed by Kokichi’s attempts to kick him in the chest, every hit bouncing off harmlessly. It didn’t seem like things could get any worse for Kokichi.

And then the bot crawled under his arm.

_“FFFFAHAHAHAHAHA! SHITSHITSHIHIHIHIT!”_

Kokichi completely lost it, trembling with laughter as the bot burrowed into his armpit. Its pointed legs poked all around the hypersensitive area, while its artificial hairs gently teased the center. Kokichi couldn’t lower his arm at all, as the way Gonta was holding him kept it raised halfway. The bot was thus free to do as it pleased.

The tickling probably lasted no more than another minute, but it was easily one of the most unbearable minutes of Kokichi’s life. He cackled desperately until the bot started moving again, crawling towards his neck, then flinched violently when it reached the new spot. However, it was then that Gonta set him down, plucking the bot out from under his scarf. Kokichi breathed a sigh of relief.

The entomologist stared curiously at the strange creature in his hand.

“Oh, Gonta not sure he knows this kind of bug...”

“Wait a second... Is that thing metallic?” Kokichi’s expression was blank. A beat later, it morphed into a scowl, and he furiously whipped around. “SHOW YOURSELF, YOU SADISTIC SKANK!”

“Hyahahahahaha! Big words from someone who was squeakin’ like a chew toy a minute ago!” Miu snickered as she climbed out of the bush. “Look at you! You’re still pantin' and blushin' like a virgin who just got a taste of their first dick!”

For once, Kokichi didn’t have a comeback, still winded from the entire ordeal. Miu’s smugness only grew with every passing second of silence. Thankfully, Gonta soon interjected, saving Kokichi from any further humiliation.

“Gonta not really sure what’s going on... Is this bug Miu’s?” He looked back and forth between his friends, visibly confused.

Kokichi paused, then grinned as an idea occurred to him.

“Yep! That’s a robot bug invented by Miu. It’s obvious that she secretly loves bugs, but she’s just too shy to admit it! You should totally take her to your lab and help her make friends with all the bugs there!”

“Wait, the fuck are you-”

“Oh! Gonta didn’t know that! Gonta gladly introduce Miu to bug friends!” he beamed, then grabbed her hand before she could run.

“W-Woah, hold on! I don’t-”

“Have fun you two!” Kokichi cut her off. The look he sent her behind Gonta’s back was nothing short of diabolical.

As Gonta dragged the terrified inventor away, Kokichi privately acknowledged that Miu’s plan wasn’t half bad. She’d certainly gotten the best of him for at least a few minutes. In spite of her self-proclaimed brilliance, however, she’d still forgotten one thing in the midst of her scheming.

_Kokichi Ouma always got the last laugh._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated! 
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
